


Touhou Project AU: Mama Konngara

by Oranja_Glad



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: "Kikuri" is a species, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before the events of HRtP, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Headcanon, Konngara and Sariel hate each other tho, No Smut, Some Satanic themes, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranja_Glad/pseuds/Oranja_Glad
Summary: Unbeknownst to the residents of Gensokyo, the Hakurei Bloodline has ties to Konngara, The Devil herself. She was, in fact, the one who gave birth to both Meira and Reimu Hakurei. But what if the previous Shrine Maiden sacrificed herself for Gensokyo's safety, but put Meira and an infant Reimu in Konngara's hands?Will the residents of Hell warm up to these two children?It will only be a matter of time before Yukari finds out...
Kudos: 7





	1. The Devil's daughters

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily headcanon-based, but I decided to make an AU for it - What if Konngara raised Reimu and Meira like a caring mother?
> 
> Again, there will be NO explicit content (although there is mention of sex at one point), besides "Satanic" themes (I mean, the story does take place in Hell)... not that I am highly religious myself, but if you don't like that type of stuff, you can refrain.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

"Konn, why can't the current Shrine Maiden have a child?"

"Because she's infertile, Elis; this means she can't have a baby."

"But... I wanna ask you something, Konn."

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"...Did Gyoku really have to use you to produce a kid? Granted, that was for Reimu since Meira didn't have the yin-yang orb powers, but..."

-

An eight-year old Meira was waken up groggily. She groaned, having had such a good sleep, yet had been waken up so suddenly! Albeit, she calmed down almost immediately, noticing herself being placed in Konngara's arms.

"Mama?" Meira tried to say, but stopped when she noticed the female demon's expression; it was masked with pure dread.

In front of Konngara was the current Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and she seemed to be in a hurry for something.

"In spite of my... lacking reproductive system, I need you to take care of your children." She explained to Konngara.

"But... I'm The Devil itself; I'm too busy to raise my children." Konngara said.

"I can't be babysitting them forever, Konngara. Despite you visiting this Shrine every so often, you've never even had the chance to raise your newborn daughter, Reimu."

"Well... she looks a lot like me, doesn't she? That should keep my memory around."

"Konngara, you may be known as 'pure evil sealed underground' (which, contrary to legends, isn't true), but I don't want to hear anymore excuses."

"Look, I'm not trying to sound lazy or anything, but again, I'm busy. What if Heaven looks down on me, and they all see that I'm taking care of two children. I would be nothing but a laughingstock!"

"...And yet you hang out with Elis, who barely looks like a ten-year old, almost all the time."

"Touche."

"In the meantime, don't worry about the Shrine; I'll still be here to take care off it... as well as Genji, of course."

"What about ShinGyoku? Do they know about this?"

"Of course they know! They would be informed about this."

"And Genji?"

"He knows as well; he said it is for the best."

"...Yukari?"

"..."

The two were silent for a long moment, before the previous Shrine Maiden spoke up again, saying, "No. She doesn't know. Currently, she's actually in the middle of a nap, as Ran told me."

"Why don't you tell Ran?"

"...To be honest, the Yakumo household... doesn't need to be involved at all."

"What?"

"Look, Konngara, if they knew, they would take Meira and Little Reimu away from you."

"Oh... right."

"And, to be honest, Konngara, the main reason I'm doing this is because... I want to give you a chance."

"A... chance?"

"Yes. A chance. You lost your mother when you were only five, you wandered the world for thousands of years, taking note of both families and bloodshed, finally took The Devil's place, took care of Elis while Sariel was busy, and yet... you still longed for a child. By the time you had one, Meira, she didn't have the Hakurei's power, despite your mother once having been apart of this family. Then, you took drastic measures with Gyoku, who's also apart of this-"

"I know," Konngara cut her off, "Let's not get too deep into that part."

"What I'm saying is, Konngara, I also notice that you yourself are lonely." The Shrine Maiden said grimly.

"Me? Lonely? Is this a joke?" Konngara glared at her, "I'll have you know that I am not lonely; I have Hell's residents, Elis, and many, many demons and fallen angels at my side!"

"Konngara..." The Shrine Maiden sighed, "Little Elis has told me that, one time, you were surrounded by various youkai with children, and you teared up at the sight. Were you reminded of once having a mother... or that you longed to have a child for once (or twice, given the situation)?"

Konngara stood still, and did not say a word. Elis wasn't supposed to tell anybody about the incident, but...

"You're still shaken up about that?" The Shrine Maiden said, "Konngara, you were crying. People assume The Devil isn't supposed to cry, but... you did, and you weren't afraid to, right?"

"...Right."

"Well, now you have the chance," The human said, "The chance to finally get in touch with both of your daughters."

"...I understand."

"Now do me a favor, and get back to the Silent Shrine as quickly as possible... We won't know how long it'll take for Yukari to wake up, to be honest."

-

Konngara shook her head as she recalled what had just transpired that early morning. First the current Shrine Maiden was cursed to never have children, and now she was asking for Konngara to "have a chance" at raising her own children?

...This was, quite frankly, going to be tough.

Sure, taking care of Elis was one thing, as she was a vampire, one of the strongest species known to man. But Meira and Reimu were human, the sperms used to make them had human genetics. And since humans were seen as frail to non-human beings...

"Are you sure Yukari isn't gonna find out?" Asked a young voice, "'Cause you know how she can get into things."

Konngara looked ahead to see Gengetsu, a demon who was the same size as Elis. She had short blonde hair, golden eyes, a red ribbon placed neatly in her hair, a light pink dress with red ribbons and white frills, a brown vest, and an odd pair of angelic wings on her back. Standing next to Gengetsu was a taller, yet slightly younger demon, Mugetsu, who had blonde hair and golden eyes, much like her sister, but was wearing a maid's headress, and a blue dress with a red ribbon and white frills, as well as an apron.

"But sister," Mugetsu said, "Yukari is known to nap for long periods of time."

"Long for a youkai, or long for a human?"

"...I'm not sure. I don't think highly of human lives."

"Explain why you're the manifestation of dreams, then."

Of course, Konngara was familiar with these two; the Getsu sisters were demons, and as such, looked up to Konngara, considering she had summoned them before. However, the Getsu sisters weren't just demons...

Mugetsu was the personification of dreams, while Gengetsu was the personification of nightmares.

Because of Konngara's deteriorating dreams at times, she would summon the Getsus to have a look at her dreams, and "cure" them, in a sense. However, considering she needed to take a route on parenthood, she had no idea if these two would be of any help. Mugetsu? Sure. She could give good dreams to both Meira and Reimu. But Gengetsu, on the other hand? ...Not so much.

"Master!" Cried a soft, yet spoken, voice.

Konngara turned around to see a bunch of angels, most of them having brown hair and white robes and wings, running at her, one of which with a bundle of a blanket in her hands.

The one with the blanket handed the bundle over to Konngara, revealing something was wrapped in the blanket... Reimu.

Little Reimu peered up at her mother with soft, brown eyes. Konngara thought that she looked like the cutest thing ever, with her soft, white skin, and chubby body. The baby raised her arms, attempting to grab Konngara's face, though the demon let Reimu grab her finger at the moment.

"Wow," Gengetsu just said, "And to think we didn't have a mom to carry us like that."

Mugetsu narrowed her eyes to her sister. "We had Yuuka. At least she took care of us."

"...Before we got humanoid forms!" Gengetsu exclaimed, "That must've been awkward for her..."

Some of the angels were quite flattered at the sight before them: Their own master holding her child, attempting to keep things as quiet as possible.

At that moment, Konngara thought that maybe, things wouldn't be so bad after all.

-

"So Konn has Reimu," Elis said, "Doesn't that technically make you Reimu's dad?"

"Well..." Gyoku (also known as ShinGyoku's "male half") trailed off before explaining, "Yes. That legally makes me Reimu's father."

"And that makes me her aunt!" Shin exclaimed, "Elis, dear, you called me that all the time when you were still a little bat pup!"

Gyoku glared at his sister. "Vampires aren't bats."

"But they turn into them a lot!" Shin defended herself, "But, to be honest, I'm going to miss Reimu."

"Miss her?" Elis asked, "But... you'll be visiting Konn a lot, right?"

"We know, but it's just... off, I guess," Shin said, "You know, having to keep this secret from the all-knowing youkai herself."

"And she's OMNISCENT, as well." Gyoku stated, "She helped create Gensokyo, so I don't think Meira and Reimu's whereabouts are going to be kept a secret for long."

As the three walked up to Makai's gate, Sara, the pink-haired gatekeeper, was there to greet them.

"ShinGyoku, Elis, Sariel wishes to speak with you."

Elis nodded. "Alright. What does Mom want to tell us?"

Shin joked, "Be glad it isn't Yukari.", to which Gyoku only nudged her side.

Thanks to Elis's teleportation, the three were in Sariel's throne room of the Forbidden Palace (or Fallen Palace), a huge, massive castle, which has been said to be as large as multiple regions. Even Elis, Sariel's daughter, had never explored this whole castle in all her years of living!

Beside the throne was a young teenager with blonde hair, golden eyes, and a golden kimono. Floating around her were five red eyes with brown rings, all connecting to her with electricity.

Sitting at the throne, however, was a giant woman with a long blue dress with white sleeves, long blue silvery hair, six massive angel wings sprouting from her back, and she was carrying a staff which reeked of power... and the dead itself.

Shin and Gyoku both bowed before Sariel, who smiled warmly at the sight of Elis.

"Hi Yuugen!" Elis waved, "Hi Mom! Uh... is there something wrong? What do you want to tell us?"

YuugenMagan's emotionless expression never faltered. "Nothing is wrong, Princess. Miss Sariel just wants to have a word regarding Konngara."

"Yes, YuugenMagan," Sariel's echoed voice rang throughout the giant room, "This is about Konngara. Elis, ShinGyoku, since you both have visited Konngara's Shrine today, I was wondering something..."

"Yes, Lady Sariel?" Both Shin and Gyoku asked in unison.

"It's not anything that I have against Konngara (for once), but given she has two daughters...

"What is of the potency of them?"


	2. The Judge and The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira sees Shikieiki and Sariel for the first time. While Konngara was merely there for a meeting, she happens to meet her arch-nemesis once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be stating Reimu and Meira's ages at the beginning of every chapter from here on.
> 
> For this chapter:   
> Reimu - 1  
> Meira - 10
> 
> Also, minor note, but Konngara and Sariel are portrayed as enemies (may or may not be as extreme as Mokou and Kaguya), so I'm sorry if you ship these two...

Meira hated when Konngara was busy.

Of course, being The Devil had its own limits; while Konngara is known throughout Hell and is often regarded as humans as "the most evil creature in the Universe", that meant she was rather busy with Hell itself, especially the souls. As such, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, the Judge of the Afterlife, had to frequently talk to Konngara about the management with Hell.

But that meant both Meira and Reimu would be left behind, besides the kikuri taking care of them.

This time, however, was different, as Konngara wanted her daughters and servants to follow along. They wouldn't get involved with Eiki, for the most part, but would be ordered to stay around the Capital that was in the middle of Higan.

Once she got there, Konngara sighed to herself. She promised the Shrine Maiden that she would take care of her own babies, but even then, she didn't fully believe that The Devil itself had less time to do so.

In that regard, she didn't notice Urumi Uchizaki walking up to her. Urumi was a cow youkai with black and white hair, red eyes, horns, and a tail, and was wearing a coat made of cow hide, a yellow shirt and shorts, and red sandals. She was carrying a baby made from stone wrapped in a red blanket. Urumi, unlike your typical Ushi-oni, was actually good friends with Konngara, mainly because of their "similarities" (at least, that's how she puts it).

"Hey Konn!" Urumi greeted. She narrowed her eyes down to Meira and Little Reimu, a grin spreading across her face. "So... I've heard that you now have two little girls of your own. Isn't that sweet?" She bent down to Meira and patted her head. "You two are so cute, aren't you?"

"Thank you," Konngara said, before shifting her gaze to Eiki's Capital. "However, I have another meeting I need to attend to, so I can't talk much for now."

Urumi nodded in reply. "But why did you bring your daughters along, then? This isn't like your angels here babysitting them, isn't it?"

"No," Konngara answered, "Urumi, I need you to show my girls around."

"Oh?"

"They can meet the other people here, y'know, since they'll have to get used to the place and all."

"That's fine by me," Urumi replied, before taking Meira's hand and placing Reimu in her arms (which was a bit awkward, seeing as she was holding two babies... well, one WAS made of stone). "Come on, girls! You heard what your mother's said!" With that, Urumi and Meira walked off, and Konngara, along with her angels, stepped into the Capital of Higan.

-

"Hello, Konngara," said Kutaka Niwatari, a chicken god (and the Gatekeeper of Hell) wearing a brown dress under a short white jacket. Her jacket has an orange Puritan collar, over which she wears a red ribbon that resembles a rooster's wattle. She wears long brown boots. She has fluffy yellow wings and a bushy, feathery tail. She has red eyes and a light tan. Her hair is cut short and light yellow in color. Her head is partially covered in red feathers which are apparently hosting a tiny chick. "Have you come to see Enma-Sama?"

"As always," The Devil replied.

"I've heard that you took your children here today. But... I don't see them here, unfortunately."

"Well... I've gotten Urumi to look after my girls."

"That's good to here! Enma-Sama should be seeing you soon."

"...And here she comes."

Two people suddenly walked out from the room behind Kutaka, Komachi Onozuka and Shikieiki. Komachi, Eiki's main shinigami, has red eyes and short pinkish-red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads. She wears a white dress underneath a blue vest, and has an obi with a large coin tied in the center. She also carries a scythe with a wispy ripple at the end of its blade. Eiki has blue eyes and green hair that is longer on the right side. She wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations and one ribbon on both sleeves. She wears a blue and white hat with a gold emblem in front and a red and white bow on the back; the emblem and bow are balanced equally. She also wears black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks. Furthermore, there seems to be a pattern on her uniform that seems balanced and she carries the Rod of Remorse.

"So, Konn," Komachi began, "How's Hell going?"

Konngara chuckled, "Shouldn't you be ferrying the souls?"

"Enough," Eiki said to Komachi, before returning her gaze to Konngara. "We have... important business to discuss about Hell, Konngara."

"I know," Konngara replied, "After all, why wouldn't I be here?"

-

Fortunately, while Konngara was at her "appointment" with Miss Eiki, Urumi took Young Meira (along with the baby Reimu) to Sai no Kawara, a stretch of stone-covered riverbank where the souls of deceased newborns reside. Meira was currently stacking stones with Eika Ebisu, a stillborn goddess who watches over other stillborn spirits much like herself. Eika has a fluffy mass of light yellow hair with several thin braids trailing off of it, red eyes, and a noticeably darker skin tone. She wears a white dress with red polka dots near the hems, red frills, and thin red tassels trailing off of the sleeves and waist. Both her hair and dress visually resemble a jellyfish, and the red tassels bear a resemblance to both a jellyfish's tendrils and to umbilical cords. She also has large earlobes.

Near a large rock, Urumi was resting with Reimu, who was still nestled in her arms. She was listening on Eika and Meira's current conversation, however...

"So... the rumors are true; you're Konngara's daughter."

"Mhmm."

"How is it like? Being The Devil's child, you know. People have always speculated about an 'antichrist'... and yet, she's right in front of me right now!"

"But I don't wanna be the 'antichrist', Ebisu."

"Oh?"

"What if... me and Rei end up being in the presence of 'normal' people? I don't wanna see people scream in fear at the sight of me and Lil' Rei; it's just not right at all.."

"Well, on the bright side, your mother loves you! That's better than... other depictions of her, isn't it? I would dislike being made out to be a completely evil being myself. Wouldn't you feel the same?"

"But Eika... me and Rei aren't like 'normal' girls at all! Sure, we may be the daughters of The Devil, but I know that we came from the surface, and we're both humans! What if... what if..."

"What if?"

"...What if I don't get any friends, Eika?"

Urumi, at that moment, walked over to the two. She kneeled down in front of Meira and said, "Well, Meira, I wouldn't look down on myself like that, wouldn't I?"

Meira hung her head and sighed, "N-No."

"If I were you," Urumi began to explain, "I wouldn't care about what those humans think. You and Baby Rei are special, in your own ways."

"What if they think... I'm not cool, but just creepy."

"You're a very smart girl, Meira," Urumi said, patting Meira's head, "Do not think that others can persuade you to hate yourself for who you truly are. You and Rei here still have long lives ahead of yourselves."

"I guess you're right, Uru."

Eika, on the other hand, was curious about something. "Urumi... how long is Konngara meeting with Lady Yama."

Urumi's gaze shifted eastward. "I don't know, but I think it's not going to be as long as before... after all, she did bring her daughters this time."

-

"Sariel?!"

"Konngara, you do not understand. All I ask of you is to tell me of your daughters and their potency."

"Get out."

"Hm?"

"I said to get out of here."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm not telling you anything. Meira and Reimu... I can't just let them get into fights! And yet, you ask me of their 'potency'?!"

"..."

"Just... go already. I don't have to repeat myself."

-

"So... how was the meeting?" Kutaka asked as Komachi, Eiki, and Konngara walked out of the room.

"Same old, same old," Komachi sighed, "But... Sariel came to visit us. Now that was a surprise!"

"Surprise?" Konngara asked with fury in her voice, "She asked for my daughters's 'potencies'! I bet she wanted to see them get hurt, didn't she?!"

"Konngara," Eiki said with a stern look, "Calm down. She was probably just asking for how strong they are."

"One of them is ten, while the other is only a year old!" Konngara shouted, "I don't CARE for this 'potency' shit Sariel gives a damn about!"

It was a miracle that, at that moment, Urumi (with Reimu in her arms), Meira, and the kikuri all walked in. Meira ran up to her mother, hugging her tightly. Even if she wasn't present for Konngara's sudden outburst, she could still sense that something was wrong with her mother.

"Mama..."

"Oh, Meira!" Konngara sobbed, hugging her older daughter tightly, "I was... so worried about you and Reimu! I..."

"You're a good mother, Konn," Urumi said, handing Konngara her younger daughter. "Do not look down on yourself. And don't you dare call yourself a 'terrible mother', either; you're trying your best."

Everyone, at the moment, could do nothing but watch as Konngara hugged her two daughters tightly.

"Hmm..." Eiki mused, "Maybe those 'depictions' were wrong? 'The Devil' isn't all that evil as they claim it to be..."

-

"So... Konngara shouted at you?"

"That was when I tried to reason with her," Sariel said to a smaller woman. This woman was Shinki, the Goddess of Makai, the world of demons where YuugenMagan, Elis, Sariel, and many others lived. Shinki has light-blue eyes with white hair and wears red robes. She's able to summon six white wings, which can turn purple with red markings.

Next to Shinki was Yumeko, her strongest creation and her maid. Yumeko has yellow eyes, yellow wavy hair and wears a red and white maid outfit. "Lady Shinki," Yumeko stated, "I really don't like the attitude of Konngara."

"I'm sure she'll warm up to us eventually," Shinki responded, "Besides, it's not like she can hide Meira and Reimu from Yukari forever."

"You're correct, Shinki," Sariel said, turning around, "But for now..."

ShinGyoku and YuugenMagan appeared before her, bowing upon sight. Sariel, on the other hand, finished up, saying,

"It won't be long before Yukari finds out, anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Sariel already got her "notes" for Konngara's two children. One would wonder what the Angel of Death is really planning, though...


	3. The Vengeful Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet one of Konngara's "friends". Unfortunately, this "friend" of hers doesn't seem to like her daughters very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this chapter is enough to shift this story up to a Teen rating, sorry about that.  
> Also, I apologize if this is a sudden shift in mood within the story; today wasn't really good for me... so I had to kind of project that onto my new chapter for this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Reimu and Meira's current ages:   
> Meira - 11  
> Reimu - 2

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Konngara's precious little girls," a mature voice said, "I'll have to congratulate her, to be fair; raising both of you while she has to worry about the current state of Hell."

Meira didn't like this woman. Said woman talking to her had dark eyes, long green hair and a white cap. She wore a long white and blue dress with red and green markings around its edges. She also had a medium-length blue cape with tattered edges, fastened at her neck with a red ribbon. And, for some odd reason, she had a light-blue tail rather than legs, indicating she was a spirit of some sort. Furthermore, she holds a bloody knife in her left hand.

Something about her seemed... off.

Meira looked to her side and saw her mother, who was holding Little Reimu in her arms, the "main" kikuri beside her, and Elis standing next to Meira herself with her best friend, Ellen, a youthful, but forgetting, magician. She has long blond hair and a red dress with a white apron connected to a bow tied in the back. She wears a red bow in her hair and on her shoulder is Sokrates, her pet white cat.

"Okay, Mima," Konngara said to the woman, "You're telling me that you've already gotten word of my daughters?"

"Exactly!" Mima said, smiling, "Why wouldn't I? The word's going around Hell that you've got two little girls to raise. And besides, why wouldn't I know about what my 'friend' is up to?"

Konngara somewhat flushed when Mima said "friend". Kikuri, taking notice of this, looked Meira in the eye and said, "We have... business with this woman. Business you do not need to worry about, dear."

"And if it isn't Elis!" Mima exclaimed at the vampire, "And your little friend, too! Tell me... why are you in Hell, anyways?"

"Me and Ellen were just stopping by to visit Konn," Elis simply said while Ellen nodded off, "Nothing too special, to be honest. Plus, Reimu's learned to walk recently. I think she's getting the hang of saying her first words, too."

Mima suddenly appeared behind Elllen and watched over her shoulder.

"Psst, Ellen, I'm behind you!" Mima chuckled. Konngara closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, then out again, and turned around.

"Yes, Mima?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it this time?"

"Imagine we both would have to play a fun game of who could be the better candidate for 'The Devil', who'd you think would win? Well I for one am pretty pretty sure about it!" Mima smiled happy. Konngara shook her head, annoyed.

"Alright, apologies! I just wanted to talk with you about this great convo we had recently! You annoyed me and I think that is not alright." The ghost continues. Konngara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I annoyed you?" Konngara answered ironically.

"Mhm! You know, Konngara, you do act really strange towards me! Every once in a while you play a nice, kind lady but in reality you do find me annoying, do you? I mean, it makes sense if you think about it!" Mima says loudly. Konngara slowly put Reimu in Kikuri's arms.

"Every time we have these great four-eyes convos I always feel very uncomfortable! That's not nice! I just want to talk with you, but you always misunderstand me! You know, I sometimes think you just want to annoy me! You always are angry when we stop talking! You know what I do when someone annoys me? I annoy them back! Do you like me?"

"Say again?"

"Oh, don't be like that now, sweety! I'm getting the feeling you really don't like me...

"...

"... and that pisses me off." Mima continued, with her voice lowered a bit, as if she would threaten Konngara in a subtle way. Konngara, however, isn't scared by Mima's words. She clearly wanted to provoke Konngara again.

"What are you trying to tell me, Mima?"

"I think you are stupid and lame. And you always take away my time. Also you owe me money. Alright, not money, but you are annoying. You know, I've been thinking of how I should deliver my thoughts towards you and now that we only have these two apes, your angel, and these other girls behind us, I thought I'll speak with you about this now! Think about it! You sit in this stupid afterlife as if you were still under the impression that you're 'The Devil' itself, but since you've given birth to two humans that are apart of the Hakurei Bloodline, you seem to be siding with those stupid apes that just want to get rid of me! 'Truth is, you want to get rid of me because I am so mean to you! Why does no one understand that I don't want anything bad?" Mima asked, noticing how Konngara slowly got angrier.

"You're telling me that I don't care for you? And that I am just spying?"

"Yes."

"You've lost your mind, Mima."

"Me!? No, no, I surely have not lost my mind! No one understands how this world works! Yuuka knew it, that's why she told me-"

"Now listen carefully, Mima, you've taught yourself a lot of things about humanity that are completely wrong, and I was so stubborn to never intervene. Do you even listen to yourself?"

"Of course I listen to myself!" Mima said, smiling.

"Oh yeah. I should have figured. Narcisistic sociopaths like you only listens to themselves. That's why you don't care about what I say, right? You should maybe start with acting more friendly and stop annoying everyone!"

"But that's how you make friends, right?! I learned it from humans and what Yuuka taught me..."

"Leave Yuuka-goddamn-Kazami out of this already!" Konngara reacted with a louder voice than before. A surprised expression appeared on Mima's face, Elis and Ellen noticed the discussion and listened in on the conversation, while Meira backed into Kikuri's hold, now more terrified than before. Little Reimu, on the other hand, seemed to take an interest in Mima...

"This, this disgusting belief, that you can only make friends by annoying, torturing and hurting everyone! If you hurt someone, it's alright and kind, but once someone hurts you you are insulted! Do you see the conflict?"

"Oh, have I made someone angry!?" Mima grinned happily.

"I've been angry for more than six-hundred years already! Day after day after Miss Kazami sent you to Gensokyo, you've become a worse person than before. You never show yourself grateful when someone helps you, no, instead, you deliver one insult after another! How many times did you told me that I am a stupid idiot already?"

"Not enough, obviously!" Mima grinned.

"Your wanted a behavior like this so that you show no shame towards humans, and you only see them as worthless creatures. Admit it, Meira and Reimu are nothing more than that for you too!"

"Well, yes!"

"And you wonder why the humans want you to die?" Konngara asked Mima.

"What did you just say?" Mima asked, shocked. More people notice the discussion and join the intense listening - with Mugetsu and Gengetsu being two of them.

(Of course, this only prompted Mugetsu to mutter under her breath, "This bitch is crazy." directed towards Mima.)

"Every week you tell me how scared you are of fading into an afterlife and that humans are 'so mean/ to you! Almost every day I'm knocking on your door to see how you are doing to take away that anxiety of yours, and what do I get? 'Konngara, you are so annoying, go away!'"

"Konngara, we can't talk about this with these girls around here, they will use that knowledge to their advantage! Uh..."

"Oh no, Mima, not this time. You better listen carefully now!" She ordered. Mima tried to float away, eyes rolling, until Konngara quickly flew in front of her and forced her to stand back on the ground.

"How often have I been on your side already when you felt bad? Was there one week where I wasn't with you? Do you know why I am always on your side even? Especially nowadays?" Konngara asked angry. Mima closed her eyes by a small bit, still looking at Konngara, though.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"Good for you, now stop annoying me, dumb clown." Mima said, insulting Konngara and tried to float away (again...), which ended in Konngara forcing Mima down onto the ground again. Elis slowly moved forward a bit.

"My patience has ended. I'm trying to help you and yet you always block away with insults, with fantasies full of violence and lack of interest. The only thing you want is that you are alright, and that the others don't matter! Then, I have to hear how great your damn plan is! You're just going to USE Marisa! You'll BRAINWASH her! You'll make her feel like nothing and you'll embrace that! Every time she cried, you and your men became more evil towards her, fusing her with magic (yet not affecting her humanity), until she stopped crying, and now you are laughing! You always put on this forced grin because you told yourself to do so! You'd never want to 'disappoint' other humans! But I'll tell you this: Marisa will realize her mother NEVER cared for her! NEVER! She's just another tool for you, just like everyone else in your life!"

"You better be careful about your choice of words when it comes to Little Mari or I might hurt you, Konngara." Mima threatened.

"I'm talking about Marisa like this because it's the naked truth! She and her father were always there for you! But you only used them! Because she's your daughter, Marisa is your number one weapon, only interesting when you really need her, hence why her father never spent time with you! Hence why you are social isolated! You want another sociopath... and you'll get that! And your husband got a god damn unfortunate wife who really doesn't give anything about the feelings of others, even after her death! What if you finally go away, Mima? Marisa will be free!"

"Marisa was the reason why I stayed in Gensokyo! I only want the best for her, so she has a reason to be the way she will be! Your lack of respect really pisses me the f--k off. Who do you think you are?!"

"Your 'love' for your daughter is her inevitable death if you don't do anything against it! It was it already! It will be it again! Why don't you understand I don't want my daughters to die? I want them to live! I want you to get the chance I was given her once! Please, why won't your husband understand you never loved him?! You are digging your own grave!"

"You really are a pretentious little bitch, you know that, Konngara? You're not talking with a weak human, you are talking with me! And when you talk with me, you show some manners! Humans like you don't deserve respect, NO human deserves respect, as EVERY human is not worth living! From the very moment I came back as a spirit, humans were evil to me, remember?! I can't sum up in words how evil they were! I've always has been right! Humans are all the same! Equally worthless! And when you seek for a chance you don't receive one! Yeah, I don't cry anymore, that's totally right, why should I!? You better keep your mouth shut and apologize now!"

"I've always been there when those humans hurt you! Dozens of months of torture! I STILL HEAR YOU CRYING, ALRIGHT!? Until you stopped! You just wanted them to stop hurting you!" Konngara stuttered, her eyes slowly watering up. Talking with her like this seems to really get close to Konngara's heart.

"And these... "lessons" in which you experiment on Marisa and you never understood what you did... you only did this to satisfy her your wishes!

"Grr..."

"Do you know who developed all these strategies of brain washing? Do you?!"

"... you liar..."

"You just want any human you use to become a sociopath! 'To trigger latent sociopathic tendencies!' is what she said back then! That's all! That's why the humans shot you!"

"You liar! I would never..."

"I'M TELLING YOU THE DAMN TRUTH, YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DARE YOURSELF TO CALL ME A LIAR?!" Konngara screams with tears falling down her face.

All of a sudden, Mima aggressively stood up, then attacked Konngara. Mugetsu, Gengetsu, and Elis, who slowly sneaked up behind them, tried to intervene, but Mima threw glue ghastly-like creatures on the ground with her fingers which build up a wall that burns people who touch it. She then threw Konngara against a wall!

At this point, Meira was now crying into Kikuri's dress, though Reimu didn't cry, oddly enough.

"DO YOU THINK I LET WORTHLESS VERMIN LIKE YOU ALIVE?! DO YOU!?" Mima screamed aggressively and grabbed Konngara and starts pressing her against her own face. Her eyes were full of menacing fire, and for a very short moment, you see something you could call the literal "Death" in her eyes, as if he would have taken control over her... and it probably wouldn't be far off.

"OH YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE NOT HAVING A LOT OF FUN!" Mima yelled angrily. More of Konngara's servants try to get past the ghost walls. Elis, on the other hand, attempted to beat against the wall and help destroy it.

"KONN!" Elis screamed and tried to get past the ghost wall. Gengetsu then decides to press the wisps away to open a little gap Elis can climb through, and then she rushes towards Mima and jumps at her, causing her to let go of Mima. Mima tried to punt Elis off of her. But eventually, the small vampire stood up and dragged Mima away.

"GRRRR, LET ME OFF!" Mima yelled angry.

"Calm down, darn it!" Elis tried to say. Kikuri helped Konngara up, the demon coughing, desperately trying to catch some air, stuttering unbelievably.

"Look at her! Isn't she your friend?! You almost killed her!" Elis continued, trying to calm down Mima.

"That ain't my friend!" Mima mumbled unsurely.

"Calm. Down!" she ordered. Her words somehow have a calming effect on the evil spirit, almost as if they would come from a good and wise friend.

"She... she just lies to me, everyone does, everyone just wants me to feel bad!"

"What does she lie about?"

"That... that I never loved Marisa!"

"We all know you hate humanity, Mima, she tells you the truth, you can't deny it, and now... please calm down!"

"B-but..."

"Will you listen to a friend or am I just as worthless as everyone else!?" she asks Mima. Mima looked confused.

"You, you, y-you... but..."

"Calm down..."

Mima eases her hands, however, Elis still held her. Konngara breathed heavily and sat down, then looked down to the ground stuttering even more than before. She just looked into Mima's eyes.

"Look at her!" Elis ordered. Mima looked at Konngara.

Finally, Mima realizes what she just did...

"... Ko... Konngara... I... he... hey, I..." she mumbled, scared. Konngara looked up at Mima and slowly tried to stand up, with Kikuri helping her out. She put her hand over her breast area where her heart is, with pain coming out of every single word she tries to say.

"I... just... wanted... to give you... a second chance, when no one else did..."

"Konngara, I didn't mean..."

"I just want... to know... if my little... girls are still... somewhere safe..." Konngara began to cry.

"But Konngara, I..." Mima continued to mumble, not knowing what this feeling is she is experiencing right now.

"You said enough." Elis threatened and helped Konngara get away from the vengeful spirit by leaving the room, along with a few fallen angel medics helping them.

"Wait, Konngara, please!" Mima cried, but Konngara was already led away.

"Konngara..." Mima whispered and sighed. Elis let off of Mima. She just stood there, apparently... disappointed in herself? No time for such things, as Elis approached Mima, grabbing her and dragging the woman out of the room.

"Follow." she ordered angrily, walking into the front of the Silent Shrine, opening the door to the entance and throwing her out of the building.

"You stay outside of this place! If I see you inside of it, disciplinary measures will follow, have I made myself clear, Mima?!" she screamed and slammed the door, closing it. Mima fell onto the ground, her face deeply buried in her hands.

"... I don't understand this... why does no one try to understand me... I... I would never hurt Marisa... oh no, no, no she would not... I only wanted the best for her... oh no, they hate you, they will kill you, what are you doing, Mima... now Konngara hates you... but... but... I annoyed her, why does she not... is... is she maybe right, are they all right... what is this feeling, I... feel... that feels bad..." Mima mumbled, confused.

-

"... I... just wanted to see how you guys are doing." she murmured very quietly. Kikuri looked to Meira who, however, doesn't honor Elis a single look.

"Meira does not want to talk. But we are doing alright. I am, at least." she mentioned.

"I... see." Elis answered.

"Do you happen to need anything? Or has anyone sent you?"

"No, I just wanted someone to talk to, that's... all." Elis answered in a normal voice. Not her usually high pitched voice, it sounds completely normal, a bit distant and cold, sure, but different from everything Meira and Kikuri heard so far.

"Oh, hm. Well, Meira... you know, she doesn't want to right now. You... understand why." she answered.

"Of course. It was just... a stupid idea from me. I'll leave you guys alone again, I suppose." Elis answers, clearing her throat as if she had something to say but decided not to, and eventually tried to leave, until...

"What do you want to talk about?" Meira asked all of a sudden. Elis briefly stood still and then looked back. The vampire closed the door, with her hands behind her back. Still, Meira was annoyed, and she did not hide it from Sariel’s daughter. Kikuri sat down in a nearby chair.

"You see, Konn... gara and Mima, they had a little... argument and it got out of control. Mima attacked her, Mima hurt her and Mima wanted to kill her, but Mima didn’t do it at the last moment because I stopped her and now I... I feel really weird, and I hoped you... could maybe tell me why." Elis said, absolutely unable to understand what this feeling is. Meira slowly nodded.

"... So she lost her mind, huh?"

"Whenever Mima hurts someone, it's because she wants to play and provoke them so she can get their attention and continue her fun games, and when she hurts someone, then she does it because she finds them to be boring. Don't... get me wrong, I'm... yeah, I'm a vampire, but... I’m not filled with hate like Mima is. She hasn't killed hundreds of humans, just a few, maybe a dozen, but... I’ve never felt bad for her, and why would I? And now... she tried to kill Konngara and I feel strange."

"You really have no clue about what you are doing, do you?"

"I do, but... why do I feel so angry?" Elis asked. Meira did not know whether she wanted to be shocked or not. A person like Mima barely understands emotions and empathy, so it's to expect Elis would say something like that, on the other hand... she knows about this feeling, she is aware of Mima’s deed, and apparently, she does really feel bad for Mima, even though she should not. 

Kikuri tries to answer, "And what is that feeling? Can you maybe describe it?" she asked curiously, like she wants to help, or at least hear her out.

"...It's... as if I myself did something wrong. Like a task I couldn't fulfill. I suppose... I'm disappointed in myself." she whispered slowly.

"You regret what you did, Elis."

Meira suddenly snapped, "When you majorly do some shit and you feel bad afterwards, then you regret that you did it. You're feeling bad cause you think you made a serious mistake. Mima probably never had a feeling like that or what, that psycho?!"

"I'm trying to give her another chance." Elis mumbled, but it was still audible to Meira.

"Then why did Mima always talk about herself? Why does she laugh when someone feels bad? Why does she love to hurt people? Why the hell does she hate humans and what's with that stupid knife she carries around, and why do you think you gotta give people second chances to show that they can ‘redeem’ themselves?" Meira asked, annoyed. Elis didn't have answers to those questions.

Meira continued, "What did Mom tell Mima to annoy her so much that she'd want to kill her?"

"Konn said Mima would have just used Marisa as a tool and never really loved her."

Meira shook her head. Kikuri sighed.

"I don't know ‘Marisa’. I have no clue who she is. But based on what I heard, I can imagine Mom is right." Meira answers. Elis looked up at Meira, confused.

"... But why would Mima say such a thing?" she asked. Meira thought for a brief moment.

"I... honestly have no clue, Elis. A mother should always care for her kids, shouldn't she?"

"Yes?" Elis answers. Meira glanced at Kikuri, then to Elis again, biting her lip for a moment.

"There's one thing I'm sorry about for her." Meira said. Elis doesn't know what she means.

"Mom could’ve been like Mima... if she was certainly ‘the most evil creature in the universe’. Then Mom would be like Mima."

"Is... it bad to be The Devil?" Elis asks.

"... I don't know. Sending people to Hell... is screwed up. Torturing them... is screwed up. Insulting them... is bad."

"... Then I suppose it really is something bad to be like your mom." she answered, disappointed.

"I'll be real with you. Mima ain't getting a hug, or motivation words from you, Elis. She is an asshole. The biggest asshole I've ever seen in my life. She ain't showing any emotions, she ain't feeling anything for anyone, nah... she just laughs about the feelings of others. Remember how she attacked my mother right in front of us? You felt bad for Mima because of that? Didn’t you?"

"... No."

"Because you love my mom, and she’s your friend, not Mima, right?"

"... Yes." she murmured. Meira stood up and walked towards Elis slowly until she looked straight into her eyes.

"... How the hell can you think you would want to talk with a heartless psycho like her?" the young girl asked. Every single word hits Elis easily. It's well visible.

"... I... just thought I could talk with you...because we’ve known each other for so long."

"... Stop that, or else," Meira threatened.

"... Alright." Elis answered quietly and opened the door, then walked into the doorframe, looking on the ground towards Meira's direction. Meira watched Elis closely.

"... You see, Konngara had a childhood too. Your mother said you should never go anywhere near the Hakurei Shrine. I didn’t like the idea of you and Reimu being cooped up in here, but I never hated it. I just did the things I did for Konngara, because she’s my friend."

"..."

"She always cried, though. You aren't used to that. When she was just a small demon, she was loved by her mother, and she now tries to recreate that for you and Reimu, she... she really tried her best. But then one day, humans attacked her, and her mother died protecting her. And... maybe it was justified, as youkai eat humans and such, but... why would you hurt someone at that age?"

"..."

"Even as Konngara tried to travel the Earth for thousands of years, she was bullied by humans around her age as a kid. Kikuri said that Konngara didn’t even start it. They simply kicked her, they took her toys away, and forced her to... do things I’m not allowed to say to you."

"... Wh-What?"

"I think Konn said when she was a teen some humans managed to capture her and lock her up, but she was never able to get out. They... treated her like a slave. She could also hear other youkai locked up protesting sometimes. It was mostly quiet. But she always cried. And when she did, she got attacked. Thankfully, she was able to escape one day."

"..."

"... And then, when she came across Hell, Hecatia gave her a sword that would protect her. She was finally able to protect herself, among others.

"That's why she doesn’t want you and Reimu getting hurt. She just… wanted a second chance, especially since her mom died when she was barely out of toddlerhood. She has so many nightmares and guilt-trips, that not even the Getsu sisters can describe it, despite helping her with them. And there, now you know about her story. I would’ve thought she would be the one to tell you...

"But I guess I did just now. So now you know everything, Meira..."

Elis left the room and closed the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Mima was a bit too harsh in this story. Unpopular opinion here, but I just don't like Mima (she's probably my least favorite Touhou character because of her personality). This isn't the last time we'll see her, though.


	4. The Oni and the cave dwellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konngara meets up with Yuugi, her childhood friend, along with Suika, Yamame, and Kisume. Meira, on the other hand, still thinks back to what last year had to offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize if last chapter was a bit too brutal, but hopefully this one will make up for it.
> 
> Current ages:   
> Meira - 12  
> Reimu - 3

Somewhere deep within the underground's caverns...

Meira held on to the robe firmly, despite the swaying movement of the pulley. Either way, she would not let go of the rope, mainly because she promised to play with the one below her. In fact, below her and attached to the rope was a bucket, and inside was the green-haired tsurube-otoshi, Kisume. The bucket youkai laughed as the human was trying to keep herself steady.

"You really gotta get used to this, y'know?" Said another voice, "I mean... Meira, you're good, but you're just not getting used to this, are you?"

A girl with blonde hair tied in a bun, clad in a poofy brown dress with golden straps flipped down from the ceiling. She was the earth spider youkai, Yamame Kurodani. Yamame could control diseases, but she usually held back these powers. Despite her ability, Yamame has a bright personality and wouldn't want to attack humans if she could avoid it.

"How do you know how to swing on Kisume's bucket like this?" Meira somewhat challenged, "You've been doing it for a long time, anyways."

Yamame chuckled. "I'm not one to brag, but... I've been playing with my own silky strings! However... I'm afraid they're only used for trapping things, so I can't let you get caught in them!"

"Mom would hate that."

"Now that you mention Konn," Yamame suddenly paused, before continuing, "She sure has softened down over the past few years, hasn't she?"

Kisume listened intently as Meira added, "Well... I'm pretty sure word has spread around about what happened last year."

"Last year?" Yamame looked puzzled for a moment, before she started recalling something. "Oh! That incident with the 'Mima' lady!"

"Mom was pissed."

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all of that!" Yamame exclaimed as they began to walk through the caverns, "It must've been so scary..."

"Scary at first? Yeah," Meira sighed, "But now I know not to trust that green-haired bitch."

Yamame and Kisume gasped while Meira sighed, "Sorry if I sound annoyed, girls. I just can't forgive Mima for what she's done."

"Lashing out at The Devil herself?" Yamame questioned, "That's quite the penalty, if you ask me."

"Yeah... she'll get that penalty," Meira muttered, "If she ever decides to come back again."

The three all heard some chuckling nearby, and peeked around from one of the walls to see Konngara and her childhood friend, Yuugi, talking. Yuugi was a tall oni with long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. She wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom and a dark blue semi-transparent skirt with red highlights and trim. Her wrists and ankles are manacled, with short, broken chains attached to the manacles.

"So... how are things goin' Konn?" Yuugi asked, "I heard you've been taking care of two human girls."

"Everything's fine," Konngara responded, "Well... those two 'human girls' are my daughters."

"I thought humans and youkai couldn't crossbreed. Turns out I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"It's a rare occurrence."

"Certainly."

"Mom?" Meira asked, slowly making her way around her "hiding spot", "Who's this?"

Konngara turned to Meira and explained, "This is Yuugi Hoshiguma, a friend of mine since I was a young girl."

Yuugi chuckled at the sight of Meira. "This is one of your kids, Konngara?"

The Devil nodded, "Yes, actually. Her name is Meira. The other one, Reimu, is being taken care of by the kikuri back at home."

Yamame frowned. "Aw... we coulda met Lil' Reimu! Maybe another time."

"Maybe next time," Konngara said to the earth spider, "But... what were you doing with Meira back there?"

Yamame awkwardly explained, "Well... y'know how the underground's usually dangerous for humans? Me and Kisume wanted Meira to get around that, so we tried making Meira swing back and forth on the rope connecting Kisume's bucket to the ceiling."

Meira rolled her eyes. "I tried telling her that I've been in here for a few years... she didn't listen."

"I'd say that's a good ol' strategy," a drunken voice said from one of the caverns, "Except whenever I try to swing on a vine, I always fall to the ground an' pass out!"

Everyone turned and saw a orange-haired girl with brown eyes and two long straight oni horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. However, she was staggering back and forth, confusing Meira a bit.

"Heard from Konn, too," the girl said, pointing at Meira, "You're her older daughter, right? Coulda thought you were takin' things a tad bit too seriously for your age."

Meira somewhat frowned. "I'm perfectly fine."

The girl laughed, "I was just kidding! Anyways, my name's Suika Ibuki. I'm one of Yuugi's friends."

Konngara flushed. "Suika... not around my child."

"Wha?" Suika asked, a bit puzzled at what Konngara meant, only for Yamame to whisper to the oni, "Being drunk around the kid. I know that's your thing, but c'mon."

"Don't worry," Suika reassured, "I may be drunk, but I'm not settin' a bad example, am I?"

"No," Yuugi shook her head, "Not in the slightest!"

"Aha! That's my fellow deva!" Suika exclaimed, putting up a fist, "Galfist!"

"Wai-" Before Konngara's pleas could reach their ears, Suika and Yuugi did, what they apparently called, their version of a "brofist". Unfortunately, since they were both oni, that meant they had tremendous strength, causing a small shockwave that sent Suika flying into one of the cave's walls. Yuugi laughed, while Kisume and Yamame quickly clung to the ceiling (the former hid in her bucket, while the latter used her silky webs to do the job), and Konngara firmly gripped onto Meira's body, protecting her from being moved by the blast.

Needless to say, Konngara would have shouted at Yuugi, had the shockwave not only affected Suika, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

"Say," Yuugi said, turning back to the group, "Konn, didn't you want to come to the city with us? To have a spar, just like back then?"

"No," Konngara sighed, "I've... changed my mind."

"Guess it's just me and Suika," Yuugi muttered, dragging the aforementioned oni, by one of her horns, away.

"Hey! What about me and Kisume?" Yamame cried, running after Yuugi.

"You both got a low tolerancy," Yuugi told her, "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Oh, fine," Yamame pouted. She and Kisume began to make their way back home, not before waving back to Konngara and Meira, however.

The mother and her daughter watched as Yuugi slowly made her way passed the bridge to the city, passing Parsee Mizuhashi, a hashihime and the guardian of the bridge with wavy blond hair and green eyes, pointy ears, and her skin appears to have pale chartreuse tint to it. She wears a dress which resembles the traditional dresses of Iran's nomadic people, the top being brown with purple borders, with a white criss-cross pattern and a pink sash. The bottom is blue and purple with again the white criss-cross pattern and black with criss-crossed red strings hanging on the bottom edge. She has a pink scarf tied around her neck and pink puffy arm socks.

"Mom, who's that weird-looking lady?" Meira asked, pointing at Parsee.

"That's the guardian of the bridge, dear," Konngara explained, "She is, however, quite jealous of others. I don't know if I could cross paths with her without her constantly saying how she's apparently 'jealous' that I have two children under my wing... or maybe it's because of my job."

"..."

-

"Meira!"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Reimu... she's saying her first words!"

"Ma...Ma. Mama!"

"I've... never been so proud before, dear!"

Konngara hugged the toddler tightly to her chest, while Meira stared at her little sister. However, the noises from Reimu were enough to warm her heart at least.

Meira softly smiled. There was nothing to be jealous about, wasn't there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reimu finally says her first words! However, it seems that some of the residents of Hell are a bit rowdier than Konngara expected...

**Author's Note:**

> At least the previous Shrine Maiden gets to live, but Yukari may notice that Meira and Reimu are missing...
> 
> Better hope that things eventually warm up for Konngara!


End file.
